Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)
250px|right Der Titel Warrior Cats (Original: Warriors) bezeichnet die Buchreihe des Autorinnenquartetts Erin Hunter, bestehend aus Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Tui Sutherland (die nicht von Anfang an dabei ist) und Victoria Holmes, welche die Ideen für Charaktere und Handlungsbögen entwirft. Bücher *mehr unter: Liste aller Warrior Cats Bücher Handlung Staffel 1 Dem DonnerClan mangelt es an Kriegern und Schülern und Blaustern bietet deshalb dem talentierten Hauskätzchen Sammy an, sich dem Clan anzuschließen. Davor bekommt Tüpfelblatt, die Heilerin des DonnerClans, eine Prophezeiung vom SternenClan: Feuer wird den Clan retten. Der machtgierige Krieger Tigerkralle tötet in einer Schlacht gegen den FlussClan den Zweiten Anführer Rotschweif um selbst Zweiter Anführer und schlussendlich Anführer zu werden. Tigerkralle leugnet dies aber und meint stattdessen Eichenherz der damalige Zweite Anführer des FlussClans hätte Rotschweif umgebracht und er hätte aus Rache dann Eichenherz getötet. Da Rabenpfote das gesehen hat, möchte Tigerkralle ihn beiseite schaffen. Seine Freunde Feuerpfote, ehemals Sammy, und Graupfote bringen ihn beim Einzelläufer Mikusch unter, auf dessen Hof er ohne Angst und weit weg vor Tigerkralle leben kann. Feuerherz, der zum Krieger ernannt worden ist, versucht das Geheimnis um Tigerkralle zu lüften, um allen zeigen zu können, dass er ein Verräter ist, doch Blaustern will ihm nicht glauben. Als Tigerkralle eine Bande Streuner auf das Lager hetzt und Blaustern töten will, kommt heraus, dass er ein Verbrecher ist und er wird verbannt. Feuerherz nimmt nun den Platz als Zweiten Anführer ein. Um sich am DonnerClan zu rächen, hetzt Tigerstern eine Meute Hunde auf den DonnerClan, die Feuerherz durch seinen Plan los wird, aber Blaustern stirbt, um ihn vor dem Leithund zu retten. Feuerherz wird Anführer des DonnerClans und heißt nun Feuerstern. Weil Tigerstern nicht nur Anführer vom SchattenClan sein will, sondern Herrscher über den ganzen Wald, schlägt er auf einer Großen Versammlung vor, dass sich alle Clans zu einem Großen zusammentun. Der FlussClan ist damit einverstanden, aber der DonnerClan und der WindClan sind dagegen. Um sie umzustimmen holt Tigerkralle sich Hilfe von Geißel, dem Anführer des BlutClans, dem er dafür ein Teil des Waldes verspricht. Geißel aber tötet Tigerstern mit nur einem Hieb, bei dem er alle neun Leben verliert. Er beansprucht den ganzen Wald für sich und dass die Katzen sich ein anderes Zuhause suchen sollen. Da die Clan-Katzen ihren Wald aber nicht verlassen wollen, schließen sie sich gegen den BlutClan zusammen und können ihn auch besiegen, nachdem Feuerstern Geißel getötet hat. Die Prophezeiung, "Feuer wird den Clan retten", hat sich erfüllt. Staffel 2 Der Wald wird von den Zweibeinern bedroht, die anfangen, die Bäume des Waldes zu fällen. Die vier Katzen Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote, Federschweif und Bernsteinpelz erhalten Träume vom SternenClan, in denen sie gesagt bekommen, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach Mitternacht machen sollen. Zusammen mit Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote treten sie die lang und gefährliche Reise an. Bei der weisen Dächsin Mitternacht , die am Meer zwischen den Felsklippen wohnt und viele Tiersprachen spricht, erfahren sie, dass der Wald vollkommen vernichtet werden wird. Während sich die Freunde auf die Rückreise machen und dort im Gebirge auf den Stamm des eilenden Wassers treffen, werden in ihrem Zuhause sogar Katzen von den Zweibeinern gefangengenommen. Beim Stamm werden die auserwählten Katzen von einem Berglöwen namens Scharfzahn angegriffen, wobei Federschweif und der Berglöwe umkommen. Die Freunde kommen im Wald an noch bevor dieser vollkommen zerstört wird und überbringen die Botschaft von Mitternacht. Nach der Befreiung der gefangenen Katzen, bei der allerdings Graustreif von den Zweibeinern mitgenommen wird und einigen Unsicherheiten schließen die vier Clans sich zusammen und brechen in ihre neue Heimat auf. Nach einer langen Reise kommen sie am See an. Kurz nach Riesensterns Tod gibt es verschiedene Ansichten, wer dessen Nachfolge antreten soll. Moorkralle, der sich im Recht fühlt, greift seinen Konkurrenten Kurzbart an, stirbt aber. Er ist von einem Baum getroffen worden. Durch den gefallenen Baum können die Clans die Große Versammlung auf der Insel ausführen. Als alle Clans ihre Grenzen und Lager haben und der Mondsee von Blattpfote entdeckt wurde, die dadurch Blattsee heißt, wird der DonnerClan von Dachsen überfallen. Der WindClan kommt ihnen zur Hilfe und gemeinsam können sie die Dachse in die Flucht schlagen. Alle denken, dass die Gefahr nun vorüber ist, aber Tigerstern besucht seine beiden Söhne Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost im Traum und möchte ihnen zur Macht über die anderen Clans verhelfen. Als Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfalle gerät, die Habichtfrost ihm gestellt hat, muss Brombeerkralle wählen zwischen der Macht und seinem Anführer. Er entscheidet sich dafür, Feuerstern zu retten und tötet Habichtfrost mit dem Stock der Fuchsfalle. Staffel 3 Es geht am Anfang um Häherjunges, Löwenjunges und Disteljunges. Feuersterns Enkel stammen aus dem DonnerClan, aber Häherjunges fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, weil er blind ist. Niemand traut ihm zu, etwas alleine zu machen, worüber er wütend und traurig ist. Er ist trotz seiner Blindheit fest entschlossen, ein Krieger zu werden, und hofft, dass er dann mehr respektiert wird. Sein Bruder und er werden zu Schülern ernannt, wohingegen sich Distelpfote entscheidet, Heilerschülerin zu werden. Häherpfote träumt oft vom SternenClan und kann in seinen Träumen sehen, was Blattsee sehr verwundert. Sie glaubt, dass Häherpfote dazu bestimmt ist, Heilerschüler zu werden, was er schließlich auch einsieht, nachdem Tüpfelblatt am Mondsee mit ihm gesprochen hat. Zeitgleich will Distelpfote doch lieber eine Kriegerschülerin werden, weil sie beim Kampf gegen den SchattenClan gemerkt hat, dass sie besser dafür geeignet ist. Nachdem Häherpfote Heilerschüler ist, bemerkt Blattsee eine weitere Fähigkeit bei ihm. Häherpfote kann in die Träume anderer Katzen eindringen. So erfährt er zum Beispiel von der an Feuerstern ausgesprochenen Prophezeiung. "Drei werden es sein, Blut von deinem Blut. Sie halten die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten." Als alle drei ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, heißen sie nun Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Distelblatt. Häherfeder dringt weit in die Zeit zurück, wo noch die Urkatzen am See wohnten und überredet sie in die Berge zu ziehen, wo sie dann zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers wurden. Kurz darauf macht Häherfeder eine Entdeckung: Distelblatts, Löwengluts und seine Eltern sind nicht wie angenommen Eichhornschweif und Bromberkralle, sondern Blattsee und Krähenfeder. Aschenpelz erfuhr dies als erster und wollte dies allen, in dem Glauben, dass die Familie verbannt wird, erzählen, um sich so an Eichhornschweif zu rächen, dass sie Brombeerkralle ihm vorzog. Distelblatt, die sehr am Gesetz der Krieger hängt, glaubt, dass sie dadurch von den Clans vertrieben werden und tötet Aschenpelz. Aber bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung kommt dieses Geheimnis doch ans Licht. Distelblatt ist so sehr von ihrer Herkunft belastet, dass sie in die Tunnel läuft, die vor den Augen ihrer Brüder einstürzen. Ein Junges namens Blitzjunges würd im DonnerClan geboren,es stehen viele Missionen bevor. Nun muss sich Blitzpfote den Namen Blitzkralle witmen. Der Anführer des DonnerClans Feuerstern beauftragt Blitzkralle und sein Freund Frostherz um den FlussClan zurück zu ihrem Lager zu bringen. Staffel 5 Folgt Charaktere Die erste Staffel wird von Sammy erzählt. Sammy ändert aber seinen Namen und seine Position im Clan mehrere Male. (Feuerpfote/Feuerherz/Feuerstern). Die zweite Staffel wird von Brombeerkralle (Tigersterns Sohn), Blattpfote (bzw. Blattsee, Feuersterns Tochter), Eichhornpfote (bzw. Eichhornschweif, Feuersterns Tochter) und Sturmpelz (Graustreifs Sohn) erzählt. In der dritten Staffel dreht sich alles um Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote. In Zeichen der Sterne, der vierten Staffel, geht es um Ivypool, Dovewing, Löwenglut, Häherfeder und zeitweise um Flammenschweif und Distelblatt. Bei Dawn of the Clans geht es um die Entstehung der Clans, und es wird aus Gray Wings, Donners, Wolkens Sicht erzählt. Des Weiteren enthalten die Bücher Geschichten, die aus der Sicht von Petals, Fluss' und Winds Sicht erzählt sind. In Feuersterns Mission geht es um Feuerstern, Sandsturm und die Katzen des WolkenClans. In Blausterns Prophezeiung geht es um Blausterns Weg zum Anführerposten. In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans geht es um Blattstern und den neuen WolkenClan. In Streifensterns Bestimmung geht es um Streifensterns Weg vom Jungen zum Anführer. Yellowfang's Secret handelt von Gelbzahns Leben. Die Hauptperson von Tallstar's Revenge ist Riesenstern. Der Erzähler von Cats of the Clans ist Stein, es gibt jedoch keinen richtigen Protagonisten. Battles of the Clans und Secrets of the Clans fehlt dieser ebenfalls. Das Gesetz der Krieger wird von Blattpfote erzählt, hat aber sonst keine bestimmte Hauptperson (abgesehen vom Leser, der in das Buch intergriert wird). In Hollyleaf's Story geht es um Distelblatt, als sie in den Tunneln lebt. Wolkensterns Reise behandelt Wolkensterns Aufgabe, seinen Clan zu seinem neuen Zuhause zu führen. In Mistystar's Omen geht es um Nebelstern, Blausterns Tochter, und was sie für schwierige Probleme lösen muss, wenn sie schließlich Anführerin ist. Hauptthemen *Glauben *Loyalität *Freundschaft *Liebe *Verantwortung *Abstammung *Zusammenhalten *Vertrauen *Treue Warrior Cats International *Sonstige Länder: Trinidad, Singapur Quellen Folgt fr:La guerre des Clans en:Warriors Books Kategorie:Bücher